If the Jacket Fits
by wonderful-world-of-disneyxo
Summary: Emily/Jessie one-shot. great for anybody who loves a great background story of jessie and emily's relationship! no rights whatsoever go to me. pixar hasnt nnecessarily agreed to let mee own the movie yet...


**Hey everyone! I basically thought of this one-shot idea last night. It was really cold in my room and I was already wearing my favorite sweatshirt-like coat. It's grey and plush and has that great fluffy feeling when you touch it. I curled up in bed with all my toys, including the ones from toy story. I held my two Jessie's closer and as I began to drift asleep I thought about Jessie and her nights with Emily. And what would happened if she had a jacket just like mine. Hope you enjoy **

**Xo Bee**

It was a cold, December night as Emily's father carried the seven year old to her bed after a long car ride back from a family reunion. Without bothering to put her in pajamas, the father set down his daughter and she curled herself into a ball. Her dad walked out, but first turned off the lights so that the only glow was coming from the glow-in-the dark stickers hanging on the windowsill. Half-conscious, Emily grabbed her Jessie doll from across the bed and held the cowgirl close to her. The 7-year-old was still wearing her soft and plush grey coat from her excursions in the cold during the day. Jessie was being held tightly to Emily's (faux) fur-covered side with the jacket's sleeve, so it was like Jessie was tucked inside a very comfy blanket.

Jessie, knowing Emily was asleep, grazed her hand across Emily's jacket sleeve, and felt the softness cross her body at the touch. Jessie loved the winter because Emily always wore this jacket, and always fell asleep in it too. She loved the snowflakes outside as they dripped from the trees and the snow angels she made right beside Emily. She couldn't wait for Emily's first snowman, when she put the red cowgirl hat atop the snowman's head. The jacket meant winter was here, and Jessie was excited at the familiar sense of her cloth on the plush.

On the right elbow of the jacket a red, blotchy stain was easily seen from the time Emily tried to paint a scene of Woody's Roundup for show and tell. Jessie was the "model" and was posed in front of the mini-isle. Though, when she was halfway done, Emily got bored and reached for Jessie from across the table, accidently leaning in a wet blob of red paint.

Left of center on the back of the jacket was a big, white dot of frosting that never seemed to come off. It was from when Emily got into a frosting fight with her mom while helping make cupcakes for the soup kitchen. And the fight all started over Jessie:

"Mommy, can Jessie help?" the little girl asked.

"No, sweetie. She is just going to get dirty."

"But she's a big girl. She can handle it."

"So are you, and I still don't let you near the frosting." Her mother smiled. "Or you might eat it all."

Emily crossed her arms and turned her back towards her mother, acting stubborn. So her mom took a little piece of frosting and shot it across the countertop at Emily. She turned around startled and her mom pointed at Jessie, who was innocently sitting at the edge of the counter.

"Jessie!" Emily retorted, about to throw frosting at the rag doll. But then her mom hit her again, and Emily knew who the real culprit was. The child picked up a bigger blob of frosting and threw it straight at her mother. And that's how the first batch of frosting was used. It was a fight to the finish, and it took an extra hour of work for the cupcakes to be done, but it also meant that Jessie helped the two bond a little bit more.

The last stain was actually the cowgirl's fault. Emily put Jessie on a book shelf above her bed during her birthday party, so that nobody else would see her, let alone would touch her. A Beanie Baby was aside the cowgirl on the shelf and looked abandoned, but mostly just dusty. Jessie helped the critter clean himself up.

"You must've been pretty lonely up hear…" Jessie whispered so Emily would not here. The Beanie Baby only nodded silently. "It's alright, little guy." She gestured towards a water bottle on the shelf as well, which was assumable that Emily's mom put it there one night just in case Emily got thirsty. Without disturbing the kids on Emily's bed, Jessie reached for the water bottle and tried to step around the Beanie Baby, who just stayed in his place unhelpfully. Jessie lost her balanced with the water bottle in reach and knocked it down too. The cap was loose and spilt all over the bed and the kids. Emily only was hit with a speck on the arm, luckily. No one knew what caused the doll and the forgotten bottle to fall. Emily's parents just assumed that Jessie was unsteady to begin with and was gradually slipping.

The water stain was an inch away from where Jessie rested between the arm and jacket body. The rag doll reached to feel the stain, and memories floated amongst the room. This winter was going to be great. And every winter after that. Jessie turned around, hoping the sudden jerky-movement did not stir Emily. In the sky she spotted the stars. And the stars were in the shape of a snowman-a glistening, shiny, off-perfect snowman, which Jessie and Emily were going to build the next day.

-**Hope you all enjoyed. I'm debating on adding another chapter. But I think it's perfect the way it is **


End file.
